Luz muerta
by Sato Kurayami
Summary: - El diario… - Yukiteru sollozo sonriente - "una luz muerta vendrá a visitarte"- e intento pronunciar las mismas palabras que el diario predijo. Akise no se sorprendió en absoluto. Le miro sonriéndole levemente, y con simple despreocupación palpo con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla del otro muchacho. - El diario no miente, Yukiteru-Kun-


**Buenas tardes, días, noches :3, esta vez no eh venido con un one-shot de naruto uwu, eh venido con uno de mirai nikki muy especial basado en la muerte de Akise D:, yo en lo personal tan solo lo hice porque me quería desahogar y mostrar lo que quiero que ocurra posteriormente uwu, y como las probabilidades de que ocurra eran casi nulas, decidí escribirlo.**

**- Contiene spoiler ( sobre aviso no hay engaño xD)**

**- Yaoi leve:3**

**Luz muerta.**

**.**

**.**

Le importaba un comino si le habían degollado, nada le impediría mostrarle a Yukiteru la verdad. Siguió caminando hasta el con pasos lentos y débiles sosteniendo el celular en lo alto, sentía su cuerpo pronto desmoronarse y lo único que invadía su mente se convertía en un eco punzante:

_"Tengo que decirle a mi querido Yukiteru-kun"_

_._

_._

Pronto todo se volvió oscuro ante sus ojos, la luz del día se esfumo e inmediatamente se encontró entre la negrura espesa que se acrecentaba a su alrededor.

-Acaso… ¿ya eh muerto?-

Akise se cuestiono, su rostro se mostraba sereno y sosegado, encumbró las manos a la altura de su pecho cubierto por su camisa blanca y corbata, las que anteriormente estuvieron teñidas de su sangre.

Miro con desdén sus manos blanquecinas con sus ojos violetas, era más que evidente, su vida había terminado dando comienzo a una muerte eterna.

Y ahora… ¿qué pasaría con Yukiteru?, ¿lograría convertirse en dios?, ¿lo volvería a ver nuevamente?...en esos omentos se lamentaba rotundamente el no poder haber seguido con vida, porque lo cierto era que quería verle de nuevo, acariciar sus mejillas, mirarlo a los ojos y atrapar sus sonrojos.

Miro al vacio, encontrándose con más negrura, busco con cuidado una luz que pudiera guiarlo, busco arriba, busco abajo, a los lados… y ahí estaba, rápidamente se percato de cómo su cuerpo emitía una luz brillante, casi palpable, sus manos estaban rodeadas por un hilo fino iluminado, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabeza, todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces sonrió con apaciguo, verdaderamente daba gracias, porque aun después de muerto, aunque estuviese sumergido en esa gran oscuridad, su esencia había permanecido y las quimeras no le habían abandonado.

Pronto sintió la necesidad de avanzar y adentrarse en la negrura, no podía evitar querer descubrir lo que se encontraba en ella, después de todo el era el chico detective.

No obstante, al intentar caminar, un tirón pesado se apodero de sus piernas; el peliblanco ni se inmuto, pues estaba consciente que era como haber estado inmóvil por mucho tiempo y haberse oxidado bajo el yugo de la muerte.

Akise no se rindió tan fácil, articulo las piernas con mucha pesadez logrando zafarse del tirón que lo ataba. De nuevo la curiosidad de seguir adelante lo invadió, dirigiendo su esencia hacia la oscuridad; quien sabe cuánto camino, cuanto recorrió y cuanto había vuelto al miso lugar de donde partió.

Vacilo por unos instantes mirando la demás negrura frente a él, vertiginosamente sus orbes se posaron en un pequeño puntito blanco a lo lejos. De nuevo comenzó a acrecentarse el deseo de descubrir y averiguar, se acerco más y mas hacia donde se ubicaba el puntito, que posteriormente se convirtió en un borrón y posteriormente en una figura que se convirtió en un muchacho.

No podía creerlo, frente a el estaba Yukiteru observando su diario. Los ojos de Akise se dilataron por la sorpresa, mientras que Yukiteru le miraba titubeante y perplejo, tanto así que sus labios comenzaron a temblar y de sus ojos se desprendieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

Yuki estaba atónito, se preguntaba si lo que veía era una ilusión, su primer amigo estaba frente a él, iluminado de esa extraña luz, se alzo del suelo y sollozó.

-A-akise-kun- tartamudeo.

En un impulso, Yukiteru corrió a el y le abrazo fuertemente, verdaderamente le importaba en lo más mínimo si la última vez que se vieron, Akise le había besado y demostrado lo que sentía, lo que naturalmente convertiría ese momento en algo embarazoso.

Sintió como Yukiteru le abrazo, se sintió tan feliz de volverlo a encontrar, seguramente se había convertido en el nuevo dios y por eso estaba en ese lugar un tanto hostil, pero no le importo, tan solo correspondió a su abrazo.

-El diario… - Yukiteru sollozo sonriente - "una luz muerta vendrá a visitarte"- e intento pronunciar las mismas palabras que el diario predijo.

Akise no se sorprendió en absoluto. Le miro sonriéndole levemente, y con simple despreocupación palpo con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla del otro muchacho.

-El diario no miente, Yukiteru-Kun- no pudo evitar reír cuando el castaño se sonrojo ante el contacto de sus dedos contra sus mejillas.

Así que una luz muerta… no estaría mal quedarse con Yukiteru por tiempo indefinido, ¿verdad?.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿ como les ha parecido ? d:, agradezco mucho los reviews, enserio me ayudan mucho para mi ****motivación de seguir escribiendo xD, espero las criticas constructivas -huye-**


End file.
